Paris
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | region = Western Europe | country = France | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Eiffel Tower | 1st = }} Paris is a European city and the capital of the country of France. It is one of the most famous cities in the world, noted for it's romantic atmospheric environment. It is located in the northern region of the country, along the banks of the river Seine. Penny Dreadful In the beginning the series, Colonel Brewster's Wild West Show and Emporium of American Curiosities was traveling through England with a stop in London. Showstopper Ethan Chandler told Vanessa Ives that the show's next port of call was Paris, France, but Ethan ultimately did not journey there at this time. Penny Dreadful: Night Work Smallville In season four of Smallville, Lana Lang spent the summer in Paris following an ugly break-up with her Kansas boyfriend, Clark Kent. It was here that she met and fell in love with another American - Jason Teague. Lana began taking art history classes in the city at this time and even studied photography. While doing some gravestone rubbings at the tomb of Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, Lana unwittingly set Margaret's spirit free. The Countess, who was also a witch burned at the stake and an ancestor of Lana's, took possession of her for several days afterward. The Mark of Transference appeared upon Lana's lower back. Smallville: Crusade Star Trek: The Next Generation Captain Jean-Luc Picard enjoyed visiting a holographic recreation of Paris on the holodeck of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise]]. He visited the Café des Artistes, which was based on an actual location from Picard's past wherein he had been stood up on a date. On the holodeck, he met a caf patron named Gabrielle, who suffered a similar malady. Star Trek: The Next Generation: We'll Always Have Paris Points of Interest ; Eiffel Tower: The Eiffel Tower is an 1889 iron lattice tower located on the Champ de Mars in Paris that has become both a global icon of France and one of the most recognizable structures in the world. The Eiffel Tower, which is the tallest building in Paris, is the single most visited paid monument in the world; millions of people ascend it every year. Named after its designer, engineer Gustave Eiffel, the tower was built as the entrance arch for the 1889 World's Fair. ; Louvre: The Musée du Louvre is one of the world's largest museums, the most visited museum in the world, and a historic monument. It is a central landmark of Paris, France and is located on the Right Bank of the Seine in the 1st arrondissement. It is known for housing Leonardo da Vinci's classic painting, The Mona Lisa. ; Rue de Rivoli: The Rue de Rivoli is a commercial street that runs through Paris, France. It is known for its tourism and high-end shopping. TV shows that take place in Characters from People who were born in * Eva Green * George Archainbaud * Hervé Villechaize * Lizzie Brocher * Sebastian Roché People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House References ---- Category:France